<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The shoes we wear by clawofglory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066768">The shoes we wear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawofglory/pseuds/clawofglory'>clawofglory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Mommy Issues, Professor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawofglory/pseuds/clawofglory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uptight spanish Professor Regina Mills is unhappy when she learns how Henry's physics project has grown into a full blown desire to be a figure skater, a problem only accentuated by his annoying coach Emma Swan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beginning of the story borrows heavily from the movie Ice Princess. Sorry I have never been ice skating nor am I fluent in spanish; i am only learning. i'm just so tired of whitewashed regina.<br/>Many of the defining events that happened in cannon also happened in this universe, although no magic exists.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry approaches Mr. Hyde's desk as requested following the class session.</p><p>Mr. Hyde studies him a moment before admitting, "There's a physics scholarship fellowship and I think you could be a good candidate. I would have to write you a letter of recommendation, which I would do gladly. And you would have to complete a personal research project as part of the application, but if you're interested I could look over your work and offer suggestions. I think you have a real shot."</p><p>"Me?" Henry asks unsure. "Sure you're not thinking of Gretel or James?"</p><p>"Yes, you Henry. You have the spark. So just find something personal to you for your research, okay?"</p><p>...</p><p>Henry worries his pencil though his fingers. He never thought he was especially good at science. He got all A's but that's just what is expected of him. His mom being a professor and all.</p><p>Something special... something personal...</p><p>...</p><p>He heads to his after school job where he runs the Zamboni at the ice rink. It helps clear his mind to watch the ice become smooth.</p><p>He doesn't know what is unique about him. He likes comic books and he plays video games, all to his mother's complete chagrin. But other than that there's not much else to his life besides school and work.</p><p>He watches the skaters skate across the ice as he cleans the zamboni blades. At Miss Swan's beckoning, Grace, true to her name glides across the ice spinning rapidly as she extends her foot making elegant shapes. Henry only wishes he could be so graceful.</p><p>He doesn't skate, not really, only a little sometimes before he clears the ice when he's been shifted after the rink closes. He borrows some skates from the rental stand and tries his best.</p><p>He doesn't fall, except when he tries the tricks he's seen all the girls do. But he's never had lessons. His mother thinks it's silly to spend so much time perfecting a sport when the body's strength dwindles much faster than the mind.</p><p>The following day he watches a girl miss her landing and the idea hits him. He bets there is a formula he could figure out for these tricks and jumps. Ratios of the required positions and velocities needed. He guesses maybe there is something unique to him. He's a wallflower; he observes and he analyses, and he has an after school job at the skating rink.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>~0~</p><p>Henry returns with a video camera to gather some data for his calculations. He walks the stands engrossed in collecting footage, before he is tapped roughly on the back. "Give me the tape, kid. I don't know who you work for, but my girls are training for sectionals and I will not have you sharing their weaknesses with the whole eastern seaboard!" Miss Swan commands her hand outstretched as she awaits the tape.</p><p>Henry flusters, "But- but- I'm not a spy. I work here at the rink."</p><p>"Sure you do, kid," she huffs annoyed at what she thinks is a lie.</p><p>Grace skates over. "Grace, grace tell her I work here! Tell her I go to school with you. We have fifth period English together. You know me, right?" Henry calls out pleading.</p><p>Grace bites her lip in thought. "He looks familiar. I've definitely seen him around."</p><p>"See! See!" Henry protests.</p><p>"That's not very convincing, kid," Miss Swan concludes.</p><p>Henry finally gaining his wits about himself, digs into his backpack. "Look, look," he says thrusting a notebook into her hands. "My English notebook, give it to Grace to check. We're in the same class."</p><p>Grace skims the notebook without a vested interest, before sighing. "Either he's a very through stalker or he's in my English class."</p><p>"Okay, kid, so fine maybe you're from around here but you could still be up to know good," Miss Swan sasses warily. "Why are you taping my girls? You got a crush on them or somethin’?"</p><p>Henry sinks into himself. "For a science project. I just wanted to calculate some figures about landing jumps and stuff."</p><p>"A science project?" She repeats unconvinced.</p><p>"Yeah," he confirms with a shrug, biting his lip.</p><p>"Oh, now I remember him. He's some big nerd at school," Grace speaks up as the thought dawns on her.</p><p>"And no one will see this tape but you?" Miss Swan assures.</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>Emma runs a hand though he hair debating this. "Fine, you can stay, but under one condition. Don't get in the way or distract my girls in anyway. Ya hear me?"</p><p>"That's actually two conditions," Henry corrects.</p><p>Under her breath she mumbles, "Smartass," but Henry still hears it. "Are we clear?"</p><p>Henry nods.</p><p> </p><p>~0~</p><p>Henry returns everyday after school to watch them skate. He becomes fascinated by their movements. He scribbles in his notebook. He spends time at home watching the tapes, measuring angles, drawing conclusions.</p><p>He realises then though that he has to be able to test his findings. But Miss Swan said not to bother her skaters. He sighs unsure of what to do.</p><p>He tries one day after the rink is closed. He borrows some skates and tries one of the basic tricks he's never been able to do before using data from his findings as a guide.</p><p>He takes a deep breath as he makes the prep for the jump and presses his toe down. He's airborne. He misses crashing into the ice. He drags himself up again for another try, calculating his trajectory better based upon what happened last time, more force, smaller angle. He's closer but misses slightly his landing, stumbling. Bigger angle.</p><p>He lands. A large grin appears on his face that quickly falls as he hears clapping.</p><p>Shit, he's not alone. He's not supposed to be skating right now. He's supposed to be working. Suddenly Miss Swan glides over to him. "Pretty good kid, you ever had lessons before?"</p><p>"No," Henry shakes his head.</p><p>"Well let’s just say you start. You have a real talent to be able to land that without ever having learned."</p><p>"It's not talent; it's science," Henry corrects.</p><p>"Well science doesn't make the jumps, you do," she argues.</p><p>Henry blushes sheepishly, feeling so stupid at being so overcome by simple praise. He loves his mother, but she just doesn't offer words like that so freely. She's going to be so pissed if she finds out Henry's taking on more responsibilities as opposed to focusing on his schoolwork.</p><p>"4 pm tomorrow," Miss Swan informs him as she turns to leave.</p><p>"Okay, but only cos of my project, so I can be my own test subject," Henry assures her.</p><p>"Yeah, project, lets go with that." She winks as she glides off. "I never caught your name," she calls out.</p><p>"It's Henry," he returns.</p><p>...</p><p>"Henry, how was work?" Regina greets him as he enters the house that evening.</p><p>"Good," Henry says hoping his voice doesn't betray his new excitement at skating lessons.</p><p>"Want me to heat up dinner?" She offers. "I just hate it when you work late. I miss you so much."</p><p>Henry rolls his eyes, his mother way too affection for his liking. He follows her into the kitchen.</p><p>"How was school, dear?" Regina asks as she places the tray of Mexican food back into the oven.</p><p>"Good, my fellowship project is coming along great!" he assures her with slightly misplaced enthusiasm, glad to find a an appropriate venue for his jitters.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you, mi tesoro," she beams.</p><p>"Yeah, but the work is getting intense. I may have to spend some more time at the rink gather data," he lies.</p><p>"Okay, my sunshine, just don't come home with any silly outfits or let this project affect your other grades. You know you’re on track for Harvard. Don't you forget that."</p><p>"How could I when you remind me everyday?" he grumbles but makes it sound wistful and accompanies it with a cheeky smile.</p><p>She rolls her eyes. "My son, indeed."</p><p> </p><p>~0~</p><p>Henry shows heads to rink. Dropping some money at the shoe counter and laces up his skates.</p><p>He waits, impatiently as other people start to gather on the ice. He studies them carefully wondering if this is a class Miss Swan invited him to or what. It's gets to be time and he goes out on the ice. He towers over everyone else.</p><p>Soon Miss Swan comes out. Everyone gathers in. Yep, he's in a class with like 7 year olds. How embarrassing. He sees Grace over in the stands pointing at him. It looks like she's laughing. "What a bitch," he thinks as he turns his focus back to Miss Swan as she is explaining what they are to be working on today.</p><p>Class seems to go well, once he gets over the initial embarrassment of being practically a teenager in a class of small children. He practices mostly off on his own little corner. Miss Swan glides over to him. "If I'm being completely honest I wasn't sure you'd show," she mentions.</p><p>"Why?" Henry puzzles.</p><p>"I saw your mom pick you up a few days ago and she didn't seem all too thrilled about you spending so much time here."</p><p>"Oh," Henry replies sullen.</p><p>Emma wipes her hands on her jeans, before studying his movements. "Hey kid, keep up the good work," she says as she leaves.</p><p>"I have a name. It's Henry!" he calls after her retreating form.</p><p>"I know," she smirks back at him.</p><p> </p><p>~0~</p><p>His skating continues to improve. Miss Swan starts to grow on him. She even uses his name, once. His project is getting closer to completion. He's lying more and more to his mother about what he's doing, but he shrugs that off. He could be doing drugs, but instead he's lying about figure skating. His other grades begin to fall, not only from his lack of time due to practice and increased work hours in the hopes that he will save enough for the program fees. He feels tired all time, but he's never felt so alive.</p><p>Henry and his mom are fighting more often. Then things get worse, when Henry is helping his mother deep clean. He's wiping out her file cabinets in her home office. He’s taking out the myriad of folders and setting them on the desk, when a paper slips out from the folder onto the floor. Henry's eyes skim over it absentmindedly as he wipes down the drawer. Important words jump out at him: Regina Mills. Adoption. Henry.</p><p>Henry storms out to where his mother is scrubbing the kitchen floor. "Mom, what the fuck!"</p><p>"Henry, language," she chastises. "Don't speak to me like that."</p><p>"I'm adopted!" he cries.</p><p>Regina bites her lip, looking up at him guiltily.</p><p>"What the illustrious professor and wordsmith at a loss for words!" he lashes. "How about I say it in Spanish so you understand me clearly: Que carajo! Tu mentira perra! ¿Cómo pudiste esconderme esto?" What initially began as seething hatred, falls away into despairful anger and hot tears burn behind Henry’s eyes.</p><p>"Henry, I'm sorry," she reaches toward him, he tugs his hand away.</p><p>"You lied to me," he chokes out as his tears begin to fall.</p><p>"Just like you are lying to me about skating," she snaps. Henry flinches. "No. shit," she curses herself for letting anger and the need to hurt or be hurt get to her. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "I didn't mean it like that. I know that's not the same. Henry, I'm sorry," she pleads as tears well up in her own eyes.</p><p>"Yes, you did. You don't care about me or what I want! You only want a gold star Harvard child that lives out your dreams where you failed!" He stomps away. "I'm gonna go find my real mom!"</p><p>"She's not your mom, Henry. And she never will be," she assures him.</p><p>"Well she's as good as. She cares about me. She believes in me. She cares about what I want! Unlike you!" he slams the door as he hops on his bike racing to the rink.</p><p>He skates and skates trying to quell the ever loud thoughts rumbling tumbling in his brain. Focusing on the rhythm of his feet. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. He's going fast, too fast. He can't stop. He crashes into someone tackling them to the ground.</p><p>"Fuck, kid! Watch where you're going and sloooooooow down," Emma chastises as she pulls herself to standing. Henry wraps her suddenly in a big hug. She taps his back awkwardly. No idea where this affection is coming from.</p><p>"Oh great, it's you!" a deadpan voice rings out in the distance. Both Henry and Emma turn to see Regina walking towards them, her heels slipping slightly from the loss of traction on the ice. "Here to steal my son away from me? Fill his brain with utter nonsense some more? Poison him against me?"</p><p>"Listen, crazy lady," Emma enunciates, pointing her finger into Regina’s chest. "Your son hugged me! And I'm not here to steal any children! I'm not a pedo. I'm a lesbian, so I'm not sure what your insinuating but it's incorrect. Now get off my ice in your street shoes."</p><p>Regina tugs Henry away from where he nestled into the blonde woman's side. "Come, Henry, we're going home," she commands.</p><p>"But- but," he splutters.</p><p>"Ahora, Henry! We will talk about it at home," she shuts down all argument.</p><p>The car ride home is silent. Regina puts on NPR and they listen to classical music.</p><p>They get home and they don't talk. Once the car pulls into the drive way Henry jumps out and runs to his room, slamming and locking the door. Regina sighs, banging her head against it.</p><p>...</p><p>Henry comes down in the morning. "I made your favourite, mi príncipe, huevos rancheros!" Regina calls out cheerfully from the kitchen.</p><p>"Not hungry," he yells back as he settles in front of the tv.</p><p>"Well at least be polite and sit with me. You know I don't like to eat alone,” she justifies.</p><p>"Fine," he huffs, dragging himself into the kitchen. He does really like huevos rancheros and it does smell heavenly.</p><p>Regina sits at the table cutting her eggs neatly as Henry slides in beside her. "Sure you're not hungry?" she asks without looking up at him.</p><p>"Well maybe just a little," he gives.</p><p>She bolts up from the table, bubbling, as she makes Henry up a plate.</p><p>"Here, mi tesoro." She lays the plate in front of him, kissing his hair.</p><p>She sits back down at her place setting, focusing her attention back on her food again. "Henry about last night, I'm sorry. I was hurt and I handled it all wrong. Hell, I've handled this whole thing all wrong. I should have told you, I just- I wanted you to feel closer to me and now I see how that was- selfish. I just wanted you to feel like you got everything you needed from me, like my brainy genes and whatnot. It sounds really stupid when I say it aloud." She sighs. "I'm sorry mi niño. I'm so sorry."</p><p>After a few minutes of Henry eating in silence, she speaks up again. "Any way... um I've- god- I- Is this really what you want? What's the shelf life on a figure skater? Like 8 years max? And that's assuming you don't get injured. What about Harvard?"</p><p>"That's your dream not mine," he counters blandly. "And I'm sorry you didn't get to have it, but that doesn't mean I want it."</p><p>"No, it doesn't," she agrees, thoughtfully folding her hands together. "Well I can't say I really agree with this dream. It's not sustainable. But I support you. And if this is really what you want to throw your life away on, who am I to stop you? I will not become my mother and keep you from what you think will make you happy, even if it comes with a trashy blonde in a red leather jacket." She quickly adds, "You don't have a crush of her, do you?"</p><p>"No, mom," Henry laughs. It's more funny than she knows.</p><p>"Well adopted children often have mommy issues," she speaks plainly as Henry chokes on his drink. "I wouldn't judge you if you did. There's something about her alright.." she says as she cheekily takes a bite of food. "Just saying that would be a whole lot easier,” she finishes quietly.</p><p>"Sorry mom, no crushes on Miss Swan, but I could pretend if it would make you happy: ohh Miss Swan, pin me down on the ice. Oh baby. Oh baby," he drawls his voice breaking off into a fit of laughter.</p><p>"No, it does not make me happy!" Regina quips angrily, feeling slightly flushed all of a sudden. "Also Henry don't joke about sex at the table,” she scolds. “No wait- don't joke about sex to your mother at all. No, don't joke about bedding lesbians. That's entirely inappropriate and disrespectful. Do you think she’d be very happy to hear you talk like that, young man?"</p><p>"No, sorry Mom." Regina eyes him. "And sorry Miss Swan who never heard this."</p><p>She rolls her eyes. They go back to eating their food.</p><p>"I had a crush on my teacher once as child," Regina recounts wistfully, as she waves her fork in the air.</p><p>"I bet it was your Spanish teacher," Henry jokes.</p><p>"It was actually," Regina replies thoughtfully before taking another bite.</p><p>And that's the end of that. Henry can keep skating as long as he keeps his grades up. Regina doesn't come watch him skate and they spend no further time in discussion about Miss Swan. Even when Regina feels like a he's stealing her son away. She just breathes and lets it happen.</p><p> </p><p>~0~</p><p>The sectional qualifying skate program is coming soon. Henry prepares the group routine with the rest of the children in his beginner class. And Miss Swan is more absent minded than ever focusing on prepping Grace for her solo.</p><p>The day of the program comes and Henry's so nervous. Grace tells him not to worry he's only in the kiddie class. He took it as a mean comment but she seemed like she was trying to be nice. They had been getting along better since he had shared with her a tip based upon his calculations.</p><p>He overhears Grace complaining to some of the other girls about how sometimes she wishes she had a life outside of skating. She wants a boyfriend, to eat nachos, and wonders if maybe she had more time to read the books she wouldn't be barely passing English.</p><p>"I could tutor you," Henry pipes up, from where he had been listening from the other side of the stands. "I mean if you want that," he adds self-consciously, his eyes drifting down to the nacho carton in his hands.</p><p>She gives a non-committal answer stealing a chip from Henry as she passes. One of the other girls giggles as another chastises her for her diet, warning of Miss Swan's wrath if she finds out. Grace laughs it off waving to Henry as she sips blue Gatorade.</p><p>Henry's group program goes great. He landed his big jump. He was so happy that he almost forgets to notice that his mom didn't come. Not like he thought she would. She said she wouldn't.</p><p>The scores come in. He's advanced into the junior level for sectionals. He'll be competing with Grace. He feels so proud yet out of his element without a real coach to help with the solo routine he'll need.</p><p>He asks Miss Swan and she says she's got her hands full with Grace. And then reminds him how if this is just for his project he should have the data he needs and be done with it, that competing in junior sectionals is a whole different ball game. She tells him that she has been training Grace since she was five and then she points out some of the other girls who generally place and tells him about their sacrifices for the ice. She tells about how much it costs, how much it has to really be your life and you really need to want it. “This isn't a game you can just play for a day. You have to be fully committed or you'll make a fool of yourself.”</p><p>Henry heeds her warning and says he'll think it over, shrinking back into himself feeling rather dejected.</p><p>Miss Swan reminds him though her hands are tied with Grace, her paying protégée, that's she's not above giving some free advice if he decides this is the life he wants.</p><p> </p><p>~0~</p><p>Henry decides this is what he wants. He trades Grace some English help for her to help choreograph his routine. He runs it a few time before cleaning the ice on the rink after hours.</p><p>"Wow kid, looking good," Miss Swan comments popping from the shadows as she always does. "Turn right your foot in a little bit more before your left axel and your form will be smoother," she advises.</p><p>"Thanks!" he chips, trying again.</p><p>"Much better," she assures him.</p><p>"How's your mom doing?" Emma asks before quickly changing the question. "I mean- how's she feeling about all this? She didn't seemed pleased to meet me the one time we met."</p><p>Henry shrugs. "She's mostly over it. Maybe she's a little disappointed in me more than she lets on, but she says 'it's my life' that I'm the one who's got to live it not her."</p><p>"Well that's good, I guess," Miss Swan replies awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>~0~</p><p>The day of sectionals arrives. Henry boards a van with some of the small children from his class, Grace, a few of her friends and Miss Swan. He fidgets the whole ride there. Luckily this is only a one day event, Two programs: a short skate then along.</p><p>Once they arrive, everyone gets checked in and it's open skate warm up time on the ice. Miss Swan spends most of this time focused on Grace and other older children's coaches and parents are there for them, but Henry remains alone. He glances around the bleachers hopping to for his mother to show up. He knows she won't. She has class, but a kid can dream. His mom has never seen him skate.</p><p>Regina begins teaching her first Spanish class of the day. She's off her focus, bumbling over her words and she keeps losing her train of thought. She glances at the clock, repeatedly over the course of the hour, zoning out so much that she has to ask a student to repeat their question.</p><p>Grace ends up going before Henry. She does really well. She'll likely place and move on to the next round. She wishes Henry well and tells him not to worry that the short program is basically a warm-up anyway.</p><p>Henry's all jitters in the wings as he waits for his turn up at the rink.</p><p>Miss Swan slides up beside him, much clunkier in her combat boots than she ever is in skates.</p><p>"Focus, kid. This is not about your mom. This is not even about me or Grace or whoever. This is about you. Now take these ear plugs and get into the zone," Emma offers as she taps Henry supportively on the shoulder, taking a few steps away and crossing her arms as she watches the other skaters.</p><p>She suddenly pulls him from his zen. "You're up! Knock 'em dead, kid." She gives him a thumbs up as he enters the rink.</p><p>He skates and it's magical, suddenly all his nerves he had are absent. It's just him and ice as it had been a thousand times. Left. Right. Left. Right. One with the rink. One with the ice. Glide. Glide. He nails his first jump. Glide. Glide. And his second. He has a small stumble on the third. It was the easiest trick, but he recovers it well. Left. Right. Swish. Swoosh. He lands the final turn and his spin has the right angle and everything ends on a high note.</p><p>He glides of the ice and Grace and Miss Swan pull him into a group hug. "You did good, kid," she complements ruffling his hair. Grace agrees with her assessment before rushing off to be with her friends.</p><p>Henry goes and grabs a hot dog at the snack bar as he waits for the scores to post. He's pretty happy with himself. But overall he feels slightly dissatisfied and he's unsure how that all fits in.</p><p>Miss Swan slides in beside him. "Hey kid, they posted the scores. Want me to tell you or do you want to look for yourself?"</p><p>"Just lay it on me," he sighs. "I'm too nervous to go see."</p><p>"You placed 5th," she relays as she steals a nacho out of his tray.</p><p>"Wow! Really?" he bubbles over. "How did Grace do?"</p><p>"She got fourth, buddy," she says and it sounds unenthusiastic.</p><p>"Wow, I'm nearly as good as Grace!" he chirps.</p><p>"I guess," Miss Swan sighs, running a hand though her hair. After a moment of staring at Henry, she adds, "I saw you out there. You skates were about to slip off of you. Those are rental skates from the rink back home? How about we go get some new ones, proper fit and everything, over the break so they can be good and tight for the long program?"</p><p>"Thank you, Miss Swan, but I don't have the kind of money for new shoes."</p><p>"My treat, kid. My treat," she assures him.</p><p>"Really?" he asks uncertain. "Are you sure? They're pretty expensive."</p><p>"Kid, I'm a skate coach. I know how much they cost. And I wouldn't be offering if I didn't mean it. I just want to help level the playing field, alight? Now let's go get you some shoes."</p><p>"Thank you, Miss Swan," he turns to hug her.</p><p>She awkwardly hugs him back. "Don't mention it, kid. Don't mention it," she says as she taps his back. As they pull apart, she leans in close. "And how bout we keep this between us. I wouldn't want Grace to know you're getting special treatment, okay?"</p><p>"Scouts honour!" He saluted.</p><p>"We're you really a scout?" she inquires, skeptically.</p><p>"No," he deflates. "But I still have honour."</p><p>"That's a mighty thing to have kid," she chuckles.</p><p>...</p><p>All equipped with his new shoes Henry feels unstoppable. He waits in the wings for his second program. The girl who likely will it all slides off the ice and nearly into him. Her name is Evie. She's a bit full of herself, but maybe he would be two if he had two state championships under his belt. Grace warned him about her. Said to not let her psych him out, she's all games.</p><p>She blows him as kiss, and tell him. "Good luck," but somehow it comes out sounding really nasty.</p><p>He takes a seat at the bench. And Miss Swan approaches him. "Did my mom come?" he asks hopeful.</p><p>"I didn't see her, kid. But remember what I said last time. Just you and the ice. The crowd, me, Grace, Evie, your mom, your dad? it don't matter."</p><p>She taps him for his turn. "I'm gonna go watch from the stands. You got this kid, let the skates guide you."</p><p>He gets out on the ice. His foot feels kind of funny. Left. Right. Left. Ouch. Slide. Slip. He almost blunders just skating. Nerves he must be nervous. He takes a deep breath. Left. Right. He pushes his toe down for his first jump and his weight is all wrong. He completely crashes. He comes to standing. He feels tears pickling in his eyes. He wipes the ice off his face and turns to the stand hoping to see a facials face, just something comforting. A sign to tell him to keep skating and not run off the ice balling. He glances around. Then he sees it. Right next to Miss Swan is his mom. She smiles brightly down at him.</p><p>He puts on his best face. Left. Right. Left. He makes his next jump. His spin is perfect. He glides. He feels warm knowing his mom really came to cheer him on.</p><p>Over in the stands Regina had nervously grabbed Emma's arm when Henry wipes out. She suddenly notices and mutters a quick apology as she pulls her hands together to clap.</p><p>"You know, you can keep holding my arm. It really does help with the nerves," Emma offers wirily.</p><p>Regina sneers at her. "I'd probably get hepatitis touching that thing."</p><p>"Well you were touching it two minutes ago, Mrs. Mills!" Emma argues.</p><p>"Ms., I'm widowed," Regina corrects automatically.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry," Emma sulks.</p><p>"Don't be, he was atrocious. Now if you please be quiet. I'm trying to watch Henry."</p><p>Regina turns all her focus back to Henry, where she watches him land his most complex move and then take his bows gliding off the ice effortlessly.</p><p>"Well, Henry turned out okay," Emma states.</p><p>"Yes, yes he did," Regina agrees wistfully. "Through no fault of Leopold's, I may add. He never met him."</p><p>"Oh," Emma replies for lack knowledge of what she should say to that. They watch the rest of his program in silence.</p><p>As it ends Regina barks out, "Let's go see MY son," as she pushes to get ahead of Emma, who raises her hands in mock surrender.</p><p>"Oh my darling! You did so well! I'm so proud and I'm sorry I never watched you before. Had I known- had I saw- I would have known- I would have-"</p><p>"It's okay, Mom. I get it. What matters is you're here now," he smiles as he pulls her into a hug.</p><p>Emma feeling like an awkward third wheel wonders off to prep Grace for her program.</p><p>"Thanks, Miss Swan," Henry falls after her.</p><p>She yells back, "Don't mention it, kid."</p><p>After a few more steps she turns around to the sound of clacking heels on cement. "Miss Swan, I - uh- how to put this- um I just wanted to say thank you for believing in him, when I didn't. It means the world to Henry." She takes Emma's hand in hers. "He really looks up to you. And I'm- grateful. Thank you for taking him under your wing."</p><p>Emma chuckles, feeling uneasy in her stomach. "Listen lady-"</p><p>"Ms. Mills," Regina interjects a correction.</p><p>"I - I know. I didn't forget your name in like the last ten minutes." Emma sighs frustrated, "Genetics... Anyway Ms. Mills," she enunciates clearly, "I just can recognize talent, that's all."</p><p>"Well thanks, anyway," Regina replies bashfully, as she tucks a hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I didn't help him," Emma contends.</p><p>"You're too modest Miss Swan, but that's okay. It's an attractive quality," Regina replies wistfully as she turns on her heel, leaving a stunned Emma in her wake.</p><p>Back in the participants room, Henry slides off his skates. His feet were hurting bad. He notices holes in his socks and his heels were bloodied.</p><p>"Those new?" Evie asks.</p><p>"Yeah, so!" Henry responds trying not to show her any weakness like Grace said.</p><p>"You're an idiot," she responds. "Wearing new shoes to a competition. Everyone knows it takes at least a week to wear them in. Guessing having no coach is going well for you," she laughs.</p><p>"Everyone knows?" Henry asks disbelieving.</p><p>"Oh yeah," she quips as she walks out.</p><p>As grace enters, she stops dead. "Oh, Henry; what happened to your feet?" she asks concerned.</p><p>"Like you didn't know! Emma brought me new skates," he nearly screams. He feels like crying, like yelling. How could Miss Swan betray him like that?</p><p>"She did? When?" Grace asks trying to understand.</p><p>"Today! Gods I hate you all! You're all so fake and cut throat. Just to win. For what? I could have been hurt! I'm out of here." He bumps into Miss Swan as he's running around searching for his mother.</p><p>"Hey, kid, what's the rush?" She holds him up from running with her hand. "You could get hurt. There's lots of wet floor from skates."</p><p>"Like you'd care!" He barrels into her shoving as he goes.</p><p>"Henry," she calls after him.</p><p>"New skates. Our little secret. Ring any bells?" he roars.</p><p>"Oh," she replies stunned and dejected.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not an idiot," he calls back. "Thanks for nothing!"</p><p>He finds his mom and pulls her by the arm telling her it's time to go. She comments that they should say bye to Miss Swan. He tells her they don't need to. She informs him that he's being rude. And he begs her to understand, "No, Mom, she used me! She and Grace sabotaged me because I trusted her. I could have been injured all so that Grace would win."</p><p>Regina marches right up and slaps Miss Swan in her face. Emma bows back, rubbing her cheek, feeling like she probably deserved that.</p><p>After that Henry and Regina leave. She wraps him in a big hug once outside. He cries into her arms, as she pets his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry finds out the results from Grace the next day. She informs him that he was fourth and she was third. He responds with a sarcastic jab.</p><p><br/>
"I really honestly didn't know what Miss Swan was up to. I would have never gone along with it. Henry we're friends. You have to believe that!" she pleads.</p><p><br/>
"Yeah, well, excuse me, if I don't," he grunts.</p><p>"That was the last straw. I've been wanting to quit skating for a while now and now I have an ironclad reason. I'm so sorry Henry. But you know what this means? If I drop out, you are next in line to advance. I want that for you," Grace assures him, her eyes full of nothing but sincerity. "I'm sorry for how that all went down, Henry. I really am. And I'm glad you're okay."</p><p>Henry ducks his head bashfully.</p><p>"You really deserve to compete," she contends. "You're nearly as good as me and this is your first year! You're such a natural. If you're this good already, imagine how good you could be if you kept it up and got a coach."</p><p>"I guess," Henry shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>~0~<br/>
"Well you'll need a proper coach," Regina tells Henry as they discuss this over arroz con pollo.</p><p>"Well I happen to know someone who is short a skater," Henry declares.</p><p>"No! No, not happening!" Regina argues.</p><p>"But mom! I don't need to trust her. I don't. But she's good and she knows how I skate. And hell she owes me and if she has even one decent bone in her body, she'll see that too."</p><p>"Why do you still want to deal with her? You sure you don't have a crush or her or something?" Regina prods.</p><p>"Nooo," Henry bellows. “Mom, just stop.”</p><p> </p><p>"Okay well, if you did that would be understandable you've spent lots of time together and adopted children have been known to have mommy issues and get crushes on older women," Regina informs him, yet again.</p><p>"Yeah, so I’ve heard,” he deadpans. “I don't have a crush on her, but I still want to do this," Henry explains earnestly.</p><p>"Okay," Regina relents. "But I still don't trust her."</p><p>"Good," Henry commends.</p><p>...<br/>
Henry knocks on the door to Miss Swan's apartment. She opens the door and almost slams it in his face, if not for the guilt that overcomes her at his appearance. "Kid, what do you want?" she sighs. "Does you mom know you're here?" she presses anxiously.</p><p>"Yes, she does," he assures her. "Can I come in?"</p><p>Emma steps aside allowing him passage though the doorway. "What happened in Berlin?" he asks as he sits down on her bar stool.</p><p>"Kid, you came all this way to ask me about my past? I'm not buying it."</p><p>"Just tell me. You owe me," he reminds.</p><p>"Fine," she huffs. "You want to know. I knew it was going to be my last competition for a while and I got into a scruff with my biggest competitor during the warm up. She got hurt. I got disqualified. I might have won had I got to skate. I guess we'll never know." She stares longingly out the window to a future she never had because she was always too scared, too scrappy. Foster system does that to a kid. "Then I had my baby and my body didn't ever corporate like it used to after that. I tried again, went I got out, but I wasn't good enough anymore, so now I'm a coach- or I was, I guess."</p><p>"You have a kid?" Henry asks skeptical.</p><p>"Do you see a kid anywhere?" she snaps. "No, he's gone. Better place. No he's not dead," she clarifies upon seeing Henry's face. "I gave him up for adoption so he could have his best chance. I - I was just a kid- I could never. He couldn't be raised like that. Sometimes I like to imagine he's out there living his best life. Anyway, I'm sure you didn't really come to hear my sob story. So..."</p><p>"Would you be my coach?" he asks out of the blue.</p><p>"What?" Emma reels backward, thinking she must have misheard him.</p><p>"You owe me," he insists.</p><p>"Will that be your answer for everything?" she smirks.</p><p>"Maybe," he says with a smug smile. "Now make me some hot cocoa."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I owe you. I got the drill by now." She sighs as pulls out mugs.<br/>
She heats it up then tops it with cream and cinnamon before handing it over. Henry stares down at the hot chocolate with wide eyes. "Oh shit. Cinnamon. Sorry I should have asked. It's just how I like it, autopilot ya know. Don't worry, I'll make you a new one," she offers.</p><p>"No!" he interjects much too strongly before continuing much quieter. "I take it with cinnamon too."</p><p>"Oh? That's cool," she replies as she sits down next to him.</p><p>They drink in silence for a while.</p><p>"For the record, I think you'd make a cool mom," he replies thoughtfully.</p><p>She laughs. "Kid you could have got real hurt cos of me and I didn't even say I'm sorry," she decries.</p><p>"But you are," he contends. "I can tell in your eyes. You feel like shit about it."</p><p>"Course," she agrees, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"You just like to pretend you don't care so that people can't disappoint you. I get it." He shrugs as he stirs his cocoa with his finger, completely unaware of the effect he is having on her.</p><p>Emma reels back from the accuracy of his words, nearly dropping her mug in shock. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it," she quips. "Anyway I highly doubt your mother will be so forgiving."<br/>
<br/>
"She'll come around," he assures he as he slurps down the rest of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>~0~<br/>
So Henry starts training with Emma. He has his own private lessons and she's choreographing his routine for regionals. Regina stops by sometimes and watches him practice. She doesn't say a word to Miss Swan but Henry can tell her anger is waning. One day she even nudges Miss Swan and comments, "He's really improving, isn't he?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, he is," Emma replies wistfully as she looks out at Henry on the ice. Her expression nearly matching Regina's.</p><p>...<br/>
Soon the day for regionals is approaching. Emma asks Henry to ask his mom if they want to drive up together to "ya know, save gas."</p><p>Regina reluctantly agrees. Under the one condition that she drives.</p><p>Henry relays this to Emma, with the accompanied guilt trip refrain of "you owe me."</p><p>Emma sighs, running her fingers through her hair. What is she getting herself into?</p><p>They decide to go up a day early so Henry can get a long night of sleep before the competition. Emma huffs dragging her large purse full of supplies and clothes into the back of her bug. She rolls up to Henry's house. Wow it's big. They are so loaded, she thinks, as she pulls her stuff from the car, setting it on the curb before she goes to ring the bell.</p><p>Regina answers the door, wearing only a silk camisole, slacks, and one earring. "Sorry, Miss Swan we're running late as you can see. Go take a seat in the den to your left and I'll be right with you."</p><p>"Don't rush on my account," Emma smirks. "You could stay half dressed all day if it was up to me," she mumbles to herself.</p><p>"What was that?" Regina asks as she affixes her other earring in the doorway mirror.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing," Emma assures. "You have a lovely home."</p><p>"Oh, thank you," Regina calls as she puts on her lipstick.<br/>
Henry comes barreling down the stairs gym bag and garment bag in hand. He greets Emma. "Where's your stuff?" he asks when he sees Emma empty handed.</p><p>"Oh it's outside," Emma gestures vaguely.</p><p>"Henry, be a dear and go put Miss Swan's luggage as well as your own in the trunk. I'm almost done here," Regina calls to her son. "I'll have to run upstairs and get mine when I go get my top."</p><p>Henry calls out in the affirmative, pulling Miss Swan with him. "Hey woah kid, your mom told you to be a dear and get my shit. So like I dunno do as she says."<br/>
Henry huffs as he drags his own bags out the door. "Henry are you back? I need a zip," Regina calls from upstairs.<br/>
Emma awkwardly looks to the open door waiting for Henry to appear. He does not. So she decides to wander up and help Ms. Mills herself. She can't having her running around the house half dressed.</p><p>"Henry?" Regina calls again.</p><p>Emma follows the sound of her voice to a room at the end of the hall. She knocks.</p><p>Regina flings the door open carelessly. "You're not Henry," she states plainly. Her face contorted in confusion. "Why are you in my bedroom, Miss Swan?"</p><p>Emma shys back. "Umm- Henry's outside and I figured you still would need someone to do you up."</p><p>"Do me up?" Regina asks perplexed.</p><p>"You know the zipper," Emma states as if it's obvious.</p><p>"Right. Right," Regina repeats, clearly flustered. She turns around offering her back to Miss Swan.</p><p>Emma reaches out. Her fingertips slightly grazing the soft skin beneath, causing Regina's breath to hitch, as she slides up the zipper. "All done," she announces, tapping Regina to turn her around.</p><p>"Yes well, we better get going." Regina retreats through her room, grabbing her suitcase off the bed.</p><p>...<br/>
The car ride is long. Henry claimed the backseat so he could stretch out, which he did, despite his mother's claims that it was dangerous.<br/>
The ride was often silent. Henry engrossed in some video game in the back and his mother and his coach in awkward silence, because Emma put up a fuss about listening to classical music. An occurrence which included Regina slapping Emma's hand away from the radio multiple times.</p><p>"Driver picks the music," Regina insists. "I have to stay awake while the rest of you can sleep.</p><p>"Well, I offered to drive," Emma supplies.</p><p>"Yes well, I saw your yellow death trap on wheels. I stand by my decision," Regina assures her.</p><p>Emma twiddles her thumbs. Something about Regina makes her so nervous.<br/>
Eventually Regina's Mercedes pulls into the parking lot of their hotel. Regina heads to the desk to get their room keys. They booked two rooms right next to each other. Regina passes the key to Emma as they head for the lift.</p><p>They reach their floor and Regina bids Emma farewell as she and Henry key into their room. Henry instantly flops down on the bed with a loud groan. "I'm getting old that car ride was too long."</p><p>Regina hangs up Henry's costume's garment bag and then retrieves her bag to unpack her own clothes when she notices. There's only a king bed. She must have mixed the rooms up and this is supposed to be Emma's room.<br/>
She goes out and knocks on the door to Emma's room. When Emma opens the door in just a sports bra and tight shorts, Regina steps back feeling the air woosh right out of her lungs.</p><p>Emma regards her for a moment before prompting Regina with a shy, "Hi."</p><p>"Oh, right, right." Regina focuses on breathing at a normal pace. "umm does your room have multiple beds?"</p><p>"No, just the one. I wasn't really planning on entertaining." She steps aside so Regina can see the matching room to her own with the large king bed in the center. "And well if I was, we'd only need one bed," she snickers.</p><p>Regina's face scrunches in disgust. "Charming," she deadpans, she lets her eyes slide down Emma's physique.</p><p>"Why?" Emma suddenly asks, warping her arms around her middle anxiously. "Did you and Henry get into a fight?"</p><p>"No, we didn't get into a fight," Regina replies offended.</p><p>"Just asking. It's been known to happen," Emma contends sheepishly. She ducks her head for the counter blow. "And he's really stressed about the competition tomorrow, so if you did, I'm sure it wouldn't be your fault."</p><p>"We did not get into a fight," Regina punctuates, stomping her foot.</p><p>"Okay," Emma agrees, raising her hands in mock surrender. "Then um- not to be rude, but why are you here? It's not like we're friends who have social calls."</p><p>"We're friends," Regina automatically denies, affronted.</p><p>"Oh okay, I thought you hated me," Emma supplies confused, "and we've never really had a conversation and the few words we've said in passing have always been about Henry. But most importantly you hate me"</p><p>"Oh, I did," Regina speaks darkly.</p><p>"But ..." She sighs. "Henry has forgiven you, so who am I to hold a grudge on his behalf. Anyway umm our room only has one bed so I wanted to make sure we didn't mix them up.</p><p>And clearly we didn't, so I'm going to head down to reception to get this all straightened up. Goodnight, Miss Swan. Sorry to bother you."</p><p>Regina stomps down to reception to inform them of their mistake. They offer their "sincerest apologies" but unfortunately they cannot do anything to right the mistake because the hotel is fully booked due to "some concert or something."</p><p>Regina huffs all the way back up to her room. She keys in and finds Henry knee deep in room service. "I leave you alone for ten minutes and you've decided you're eating for a family of five!" she scolds and Henry drops the chicken leg from his lips.</p><p>"I ordered you food too," he decries, directing her eyes to a lean meal with rice, fish, and streamed broccoli.<br/>
Regina sighs. "That should have been your meal. Not that</p><p>I'm your coach, but you probably shouldn't be eating a whole fried barbecue chicken the night before you skate." Regina says dramatically as she takes the bucket of chicken away.</p><p>"Oh by the way, the mix up is permanent. We're bunking together tonight. The hotel is booked solid."</p><p>Henry groans. "Mom I need a GOODNIGHT of sleep before a competition and I can't get that I'd you keep spooning me!" He argues.</p><p>"Well what do you expect me to do?" Regina tenses.</p><p>"I dunno, but this is important," he whines. "Can't you like ask Miss Swan to stay with her. You guys are both girls. That's normal right?" Henry questions. He's seen it in movies. Girls have sleepovers.</p><p>Regina anxiously runs her hands through her hair. "Yes, well-" she's a lesbian. I find her utterly attractive in a 'I want to throttle her way.' This is not a good idea. You don't want to sleep with me because I cuddle.</p><p>"Then it's settled! Goodbye mom," Henry all but shoves her out the door. "Bring the chicken as peace offering. She never says no to barbecue."</p><p>Regina knocks on Emma's door again. "Henry ordered too much chicken do you want any?"</p><p>"Yes, that was the passcode. You may enter," Emma jokes stepping aside.</p><p>Regina thrusts the bucket toward the blonde's toned arms. Will she put a shirt on? Regina groans internally.</p><p>Emma sits on the edge of the bed. While Regina hovers awkwardly, nearly pacing the room. "You can sit, you know? I don't bite... unless you're into that," Emma jokes trying to lighten the tension and doing anything but.</p><p>Regina ducks her head as she sits in the proffered space Emma has tapped beside her on the bed. "Henry kicked me out," she sighs. "He says sharing a bed will ruin his 'goodnight sleep' that he needs for tomorrow. And the hotel is booked up because of all this." If Regina wasn't so nervous she probably would have flopped down fully on the bed fornlornly.</p><p>"Oh," Emma inhales. "So you asking to stay here?" she ventures gingerly.</p><p>"Yes?" Regina replies unsure.</p><p>"Yeah, okay, sure um- I'll take the bathtub and you can have the bed," Emma flusters.</p><p>"Emma, it's okay." Regina places her hand gently on Emma's knee. "You really don't need to-"</p><p>"It's cool, no biggie," Emma shrugs it off. "During my stint in the foster system, I spent many nights curled up in the bathtub."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Regina replies softly.</p><p>"Not your fault," Emma states matter of fact, the memories shove down so far, not even breaching the surface.</p><p>"Still... I'm sorry it happened," Regina contends quietly.</p><p>"Thanks," Emma laughs nervously, running a hand though her hair. "Well anyway I just finished my stretching and I'm headed down to the gym. I saw it when we walked in, looked pretty nice. Um- like make yourself at home. Mi casa is su casa, right?"</p><p>"Right," Regina smiles at Emma's endearing attempt to be relatable.</p><p>...<br/>
Emma returns to her room after her workout, ready for a shower. She sets her water bottle on the table then flings open the bathroom.<br/>
When she does she faced with a wet unclothed Regina stepping out of the shower, who screams upon the sight of her, quickly grabbing a towel.</p><p>"Ever heard of knocking!" Regina quips angrily.</p><p>"Ever heard of locking the bathroom door?" Emma sasses back.</p><p>Regina thinks better than to protest every excuse sounding feebler than the last. The truth being she simply forgot to lock it in all her anxiety and she didn't expect Emma to be back so soon. She sighs. "Would you kindly close the door and your jaw," she requests. "They're just boobs. You're a lesbian; I'm sure you've seen them before," Regina deadpans. As she hears the words out loud she realises saying woman in that sentence would have been better. She was just focused on that part of Emma's identity too much at this particular moment. She wondered if by saying what she did was she implying that Emma sleeps around. Nervous of this fact, she adds, "because you're a woman, you have your own."</p><p>"Thanks for noticing. Got that the first time," Emma laughs closing the door.</p><p>Regina steadies herself against the wall upon Emma's leave. She takes a deep breath to center herself, before drying off.</p><p>When she exits the bathroom, she sees Emma sitting hunched over at the table playing on her phone. "Oh good, you're done," she comments, "I've been uh waiting for the shower, ya know, just came from the gym."</p><p>"Of course," Regina acknowledges, gesturing to the door. "It's all yours."</p><p>"Thanks," Emma replies, standing and grabbing her bag before brushing past Regina into the bathroom.<br/>
Regina takes up residence, curled up on one side of the bed. She slips on her reading glasses and pulls out a book to quiet to read before bed. She flips the pages engrossed in the familiar story.</p><p>Emma steps out of the bathroom and has to do a double take. Sitting in the bed is Regina Mills looking fine as hell in a teal silk night dress with reading glasses perched on her nose. Her slightly still damp hair plastering itself to her neck.</p><p>Don't stare. Don't stare. Shit you're staring. She noticed you. Say something. Anything. "Hi," Emma speaks shyly.</p><p>"Hello," Regina answers looking up from her book.</p><p>Emma can't help but ask, the words leaving her mouth before she can stop them, "Is this always what you wear to sleep in public places?"</p><p>"Well I wasn't exactly planning on seeing anyone, besides my son, so," Regina answers haughtily.</p><p>"Right. Right," Emma remembers. Stupid. "Anyway once the bath dries I'll be out of your hair." Emma says fluffing her hair with the towel.</p><p>"Emma, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I promise I'll behave if you do." This was probably meant to be a reference to the fact that Regina isn't exactly a fan of Emma. It was definitely not supposed to sound like it was something more.</p><p>"Are you sure? I really don't mind," Emma clarifies.</p><p>Regina sets her book on the nightstand; shifting so she can turn down the covers on the other side of the bed.</p><p>Emma reluctantly climbs in, scooting to the furthest corner of the king bed. Feeling the need to say something to lighten the tension she now feels, Emma settles on the neutral, "So whatcha reading, Ms. Mills?"</p><p>Regina laughs and it's a rich throaty laugh that sends waves right down to Emma's middle. "Regina," the brunette corrects. "Don't call me by my surname in bed that makes it feel like a porno."</p><p>"Oh, you watch a lot of porn, Regi-nah?" Emma instantly quips, speaking her name as if it was melted chocolate rolling of her tongue.</p><p>"No," Regina replies clearly annoyed by their banter, turning her attention back to her book.</p><p>Emma learns over so she can Regina's book over her shoulder.</p><p>Regina makes no move to forbid Emma of this. "It's in Spanish," Emma observes, surprise evident in her tone.</p><p>"Astute observation, detective Swan, now if you can't tell I'm trying to read, so maybe play eye spy a little quieter," Regina tuts.</p><p>Emma shrinks back, warping her hands in her lap. Regina turning pages rings too loud in her ears. The clock ticking on the wall. Every little noise is making her nervous to be sitting next to this woman. She sits there quietly for about five minutes. "What happened to Mr. Mills?"</p><p>Regina sighs. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" the older woman supposes with a sigh. Setting a mark in her book, she places it back on the nightstand resigned.<br/>
"White," Regina corrects. "My ex-husband, Mr. White," she clarifies for the vacant expression on Emma's face. "He had a heart attack."</p><p>"Oh. Sorry," Emma automatically replies.</p><p>Regina waves it off. "It was never a life I would have chosen for myself."</p><p>"Oh," is all Emma can say to that.</p><p>"I don't know why I'm telling you all this," Regina bristles.</p><p>"You're the one who said we're friends," Emma offers wearily.</p><p>"I suppose I did," Regina replies wistfully, her eyes focused on a spot on the wall behind Emma. "I killed that monster, you know," the words roll off her tongue emptily.</p><p>Emma tries to mask her expression. This was hardly the direction she imagined any of this going. "Why are you telling me this?" Emma asks cautiously in a small voice that says she believes every word of Regina's.</p><p>"I - I don't know," Regina sounds surprised at herself. "Maybe because the statute of limitations is far past," she jests trying to lighten the mood and failing.</p><p>Emma should be running for the hills right now. She is in bed with a woman that just admitted to murdering her husband.</p><p>But yet something in Regina's expression stops her, draws her in, makes her wonder that there's more to this story.<br/>
She feels an odd bubbling of compassion for the older woman before her, and for the first time ever she really notices how small Regina is. She looks so fragile, her features softly illuminated in the warm lamp light.</p><p>"What happened?" Emma asks breathlessly, from a place of pure concern.</p><p>"I was so young," Regina intones. And the hollowness of her voice, makes Emma wonder if she's ever spoken a word of this story aloud before. "He didn't pay me much mind so long as I warmed his bed and played mother to his children."</p><p>"That sounds awful," Emma validates.</p><p>"It was," Regina notes. "I was a child myself, thrust into this situation, a daughter only a few years my junior. But he, of course," Regina speaks the words with a watery laugh, "He wanted a son." Regina lets out a shaky breath. "And I couldn't give him that. This made him angry." Regina's breath quickens. She pauses steadying herself against the headboard. "Eventually I couldn't take the abuse anymore and well I switched out his blood pressure pills and - does that make me evil?" she suddenly interrupts herself.</p><p>"You do what you have to survive," Emma says softly, placing a comforting hand on Regina's leg.</p><p>"Why are you not leaving?" Regina demands. "I just told you I'm a murderer and here you are comforting me?" She's angry and confused.</p><p>Emma thinks for a moment but can't come up with anything to say so she just squeezes her hand that's placed on Regina's leg reassuringly.</p><p>A sob rips through Regina's tiny frame and she collapses into Emma. Emma tentatively wraps Regina in her arms.</p><p>Soon Regina stiffens pulls back, wiping her eyes frantically. Her gaze shifting over to observe Emma with glassy eyes. "We should get some sleep," she announces, turning off the light and settling herself into the pillow.</p><p>Emma processes the abrupt change before doing the same.</p><p>...<br/>
Emma wakes up her body half on top of Regina. A hand resting on a boob and a thigh wedged between the other woman's legs. Regina's hand snaked under her tank top, clutching her back. If she would have been hungover she would have thought they sleep together, but she clearly remembers last night and nothing like that happened.<br/>
<br/>
She tries to gently untangle herself from Regina's limbs without waking the tiny woman. She looks so peaceful in sleep, so unlike the girl who lives with ghosts that she spoke with last night.</p><p>…<br/>
"Did I do something to you? You seem different today, quieter," Regina observes. "I'll admit I don't really remember well. I was a bit drunk."</p><p>"Oh," Emma feels like Regina seems to be always leaving her at a loss for words.</p><p>"Did I do anything...?" Regina repeats. "If I did, I'm sorry," Regina hedges.</p><p>"No, um you didn't do anything you need to be sorry about," Emma bristles past Regina's words, needing to get a hold of herself.</p><p>She's here for Henry to help Henry. And helping Henry does not mean seducing his mom, nope nope nope. It's just a silly little crush because she saw the woman naked and well it's been a bit that's all. Regina couldn't- wouldn't- doesn't like her like that.</p><p>"Okay," Regina agrees. "I just know how I get after I've had a bit to drink," she explains, anxiously tucking a stand of hair behind her ear for something for her hands to do.</p><p>"Let's go check how Henry's handling," Emma suggests with a desperate need to change the subject.</p><p>Regina follows Emma as they approach the rink. Henry is warming up with the other skaters of his session on the ice. Emma notes that his form is looking good today. Clearly giving him the room to himself did him good, if only Emma could feel good about what she had to endure for the kid to get that.</p><p>Henry skates over to them and Emma talks him over his routine. Regina hugs him. Her hands grazing the fluttering streamers on his back.</p><p>When Henry leaves them to go get his water he left in the competitors room. Regina mumbles to Emma, "Did he really need such a silly flashy costume?"</p><p>"Yes," Emma states in her I-know-better-than-you-voice. "Look at all the other children."</p><p>Regina sighs. She guesses Emma was right. She just didn't want her boy to look silly out there.</p><p>They go take their seats in the bleachers to watch.</p><p>Henry gets called up to skate. Regina flinches and nervously grabs Emma's arm, yanking it close to her body. If not for Emma's leather jacket her nails would be painfully digging into Emma's skin. They both sit on the edge of the bench as Henry skates out onto the ice.<br/>
Emma spreads her legs as she learns forward her free hand coming to prop her head up. Regina scoots closer, her legs crossed neatly at the ankles.<br/>
Henry lands his first trick. He sticks his second. The following jump lands solid as he turns it into the spin he and Emma worked hard to get right. It's going so good, Emma's stomach flips painfully. He might really have a shot if he can keep this up. Emma nervously takes the hand away from her chin to cover one eye. It's just too much.<br/>
Then it comes, but it's just one tiny slip from which he gracefully recovers and Emma releases the breath she didn't know she was holding and notices just how much Regina has dragged her upper body toward her. She brushes that off as her eyes return to the ice.</p><p>Henry finishes his skate beautifully. It was a near perfect execution. Regina and Emma leap to standing, clapping heartily and Emma even hollering, despite Regina's eye roll. They turn to look at each other fondly, with such mutual warmth for Henry they get so caught up in the moment of excitement and joy that Emma grabs Regina's face and kisses her soundly. Regina freezes and Emma quickly pulls back offering repeated apologies, which Regina waves off.</p><p>They head down the bleachers Emma glad she was sitting in the outside. She didn't think she could look at Regina right now with how embarrassed she feels. She really thought she had been suppressing her little crush on the dark haired beauty. Clearly she was mistaken.<br/>
Regina pulls Henry into a big hug. "I'm so proud of you Henry!" She beams and Emma feels a sharp pang of jealously and she suddenly has no idea what she wants from Regina other than for her to smile at her like that.</p><p>Emma joins in for a group hug, biting back the small amount of guilt that this gesture has other motives as she ruffles his hair and says, "You did good, kid."</p><p>They part and Regina straightens his hair, before he fusses and goes off to get changed back into his street clothes.</p><p>Emma stands there awkwardly swinging her hands in her belt loops as she rocks back onto her heels. Regina's gaze still lingers on the direction where Henry went.</p><p>"Stop," Regina chastises. "You're making me nervous," Regina bristles running a hand though her hair. The motion causing Emma's mouth to go dry, so she quickly adverts her eyes.</p><p>"Miss Swan, why can't you be normal?" Regina sighs as she continues to shake out her hair.</p><p>Emma's not sure what Regina's referring to but it leaves at bad taste in her otherwise dry mouth at the possibilities.</p><p>Henry returns all ready to head out. Regina loops her arm around him and Emma trails behind him. “Coming, Miss Swan?” Regina cranes her neck to ask.</p><p>Emma practically skips to catch up, settling her pace near Henry on the opposite side.</p><p>Henry takes a deep breath, before starting, “Since I have you all here and you seem like you’re in good spirits and you’re both super proud of me and nothing could bring you down right now-“</p><p>“I don’t like where this is headed,” Regina confesses, anxiously.</p><p>“Mom, Coach, I’m gay,” Henry admits. His gaze flick back and forth between the two women to gauge their reaction.</p><p>Emma immediately wraps him into a bear hug, “Welcome to the club, kiddo!” </p><p>As they part, Henry turns his full focus to his mother, “Mom?”</p><p>She nervously looks the other way, wrapping her arms around her middle, before speaking, “Thank you for tell me. It – uh- means a lot that you would be willing to share so much of yourself.” Regina looks like she is about to cry as she meets Henry’s eye. “I-“ she breaks off the thought, opting instead to press a kiss to his hair. “I love you, mi tesoro.”</p><p>“I think he needs rainbow underwear!” Emma suggests to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Regina cautions.</p><p>Emma sticks out her tongue at the older woman.</p><p>“Do you wear rainbow underwear, Miss Swan?” Regina retorts.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Emma jests.</p><p>“You’re insufferable,” Regina admonishes with a shake of her head. </p><p> </p><p>~0~</p><p>"So are you all cool with Henry- what he told you?" Emma asks before quickly adding, "You're not a bad person if you're not. It may take some time to get used to."</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine with it," Regina bristles. "I love my son, no matter who he will love. Why would you think otherwise? " Regina interrogates, narrowing her eyes at Emma.</p><p>"Oh, um, I don't know," Emma flounders, waving her hands about. "You just seem kind of I don't know, uptight, traditional," Emma winces as she finishes the thought, not sure how Regina will react.</p><p>"Traditional," Regina repeats, testing the word out on her tongue before scoffing, offended, "I know how to have fun," she contends incredulously, her tone slightly darker with a sense of daring to it.</p><p>"You're reading in bed at-" Emma glances at the clock on the nightstand, "8:30!"</p><p>"Well there's a woman in my bed, isn't there?" Regina counters, and Emma feels all the air leave her lungs.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose there is," Emma agrees hesitantly.</p><p>"A lesbian in my bed," Regina repeats more specifically. "A lesbian who I shared a kiss with earlier today." And Emma feels all the moisture in her mouth evaporate. "Would that be the case if I were- homophobic?" Regina clearly annoyed, ponders aloud with an exaggerated thinking gesture and a slight tilt of the head.</p><p>Emma swallows. "No," she manages to croak out.</p><p>"Very good, dear," Regina praises her words dripping with sarcasm and something else. She reaches out gently squeezing Emma's knee, before slowly raking her eyes up Emma's body to make eye contact.</p><p>Emma tries to take a deep breath to cool off the burning her body is feeling from that gaze, but with her dry mouth and nervousness she just ends up breathing too fast that it causes a coughing fit.</p><p>Regina taps her back gently. Before reaching over and grabbing her own water cup and offering it to Emma, who gladly accepts, downing most of the glass.<br/>
When Emma's breathing returns to normal. Regina questions her, "You don't have any diseases, do you?" and Emma almost begins sputtering off again as her brain runs wild with the implications of that question. "My water," Regina explains. "That's my cup, do I want it back?" Regina speaks slowly.</p><p>"Oh, oh, yeah, no, I'm good, you're good. You can have it back. Here," Emma reaches out to hand in back to Regina nervously. That was not where she thought that line of questioning was going. Emma's hands shake as she hands it to the other woman, but Emma lets go slightly before Regina has it soundly in hand, causing what's left of the contents to spill all over Regina.</p><p>"Fuck," Regina exclaims, jumping up from the bed. She goes off to grab a towel.</p><p>Emma twiddles her thumbs in Regina's wake. There's no telling how mad that woman will be now. Regina's voice calling out from the bathroom suddenly grips Emma from her thoughts. "Emma, you don't happen have anything else I could sleep in, do you? This is all wet now. And I didn't bring anything else suitable."</p><p>Emma gets up and roots in her duffel. Jeans, Jeans, socks, leather jacket, tank top, big hoodie. She grabs the tank top and the hoodie to give to Regina. She doesn't have anymore comfortable pants, but she figures the hoodie honestly won't be much shorter, if at all, than Regina's previous nighttime attire.</p><p>Emma knocks on the door. Regina opens just enough to peek her head and her hand out. "Thanks, dear," she replies, taking the proffered clothing into the bathroom with her.<br/>
Emma has to remind herself to breath. Regina is going to come back out here in her clothing with no pants. Breathe Emma. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out- fuck.</p><p>Regina steps into the main room, clearly a little uncomfortable as she walks back to slide into bed. "Thank you, again," she says softly.</p><p>"Well I am the one who got you all wet," Emma reminds. Followed by a guilty cringe at how else she wishes she could make Regina soaked.</p><p>"Yes- well," Regina bristles. "It's just nice that you clean up your own messes. That's all."</p><p>"Yeah," Emma chuckles nervously and Regina flashes her a light hearted smile that sends butterflies to her belly.</p><p>"So um, we should probably get to sleep," Emma ventures.</p><p>Regina ignores the suggestion. "I'm not homophobic," she states with conviction.</p><p>"I - I believe you," Emma responds reflexively, yet confused by Regina's sudden need to state that again now.</p><p>"Okay, let's go to bed," Regina agrees, reaching over and turning out the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. cursed lemons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here be c u r s e d smut, because as i was up all night writing this, apparently L@n@ was deleting the sq sweater and many other picts from insta.<br/>If this is not your thing and you're here for plot, skip away, I will recap any plot points in the forward notes of the next chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the light is off Regina scoots closer to Emma. Emma rolls over to say something to her about it but finds herself nose to nose with Ms. Regina Mills. She can see how Regina's dark eyes glow in the moonlight. Emma's eyes flick down to her lips. Regina's gaze follows, trailing down a glance at Emma's lips. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This is Henry's mom. Think of gross things. The most unsexy things. Lawn mowers? Come on, Swan, you can do better than that.</p><p>Uh- uh, her mind completely blank all she can think of is Regina's eyes lingering on her lips and the slight flush of her features and what it would feel like to capture Regina's bottom lip and pull it between her teeth and- fuck she's kissing Regina Mills and she does just that, capturing the little moan that escapes Regina's mouth with her own as she presses their bodies closer.</p><p>The hoodie is pulled over Regina's head and Emma can see how much she wants this through the thin fabric of the tank top. Regina's warping her hands in blonde hair, her nails slightly scratching at Emma's skull, giving Emma a good tingly feeling and small shutter.</p><p>Regina pushes herself up to straddle one of Emma's thighs. Emma's breath hitches at the pressure where she wants it most. Regina grabs Emma's face in her hands, kissing her soundly before sliding her hands down Emma's arms leaving goosebumps in their wake.</p><p>Emma reaches out to ground her hands on Regina's hips, directing them into a slow rhythm. Regina's thigh colliding with her center gloriously.</p><p>Regina sits up for a minute, running her hands up Emma's stomach and torso stopping right beneath Emma's boobs. The halt causing Emma to whine and thrust herself upwards. Her greedy breasts yearning towards Regina's hands in permission.</p><p>Regina palms them both, small squeezes electing mews of approval from Emma. Regina leans back down again keeping her hands pressed to Emma's boobs, between their bodies, as she kisses up Emma's neck, biting her just under the ear, causing Emma's hips to jerk forward and Regina suck in a quick breath at the sudden change in pressure.<br/>
Regina sits up again but as Emma is about to whine, Regina pulls the tank top over her head. "Not like it's not anything you haven't seen before," she chuckles and it's dark and rich and the first thing anyone has said since this started. The tone shoots down to Emma's center and Emma wishes she could hear her say something vulgar to her with that silken bedroom voice. She imagines the "fuck" Regina said when Emma first made her wet and yearns for a distorted repeat performance.</p><p>Regina leans back on her haunches as she thrusts herself more into Emma. Emma watches as her eyes roll back in pleasure. She looks completely beautiful like this. Pieces of dark hair plastered to her hot face. Beads of sweat glistening as they drip right between her breasts.<br/>
Breasts that Emma wants to take in her teeth and twist the peaks until Regina writhes in pleasure. Regina must have noticed the greedy look in her eyes, because she reaches down taking Emma's hands in her own and placing them firmly on her boobs.</p><p>Emma takes in their fullness squeezing and prodding with Regina's little noises urging her on. She takes a nipple rolling it between her fingers as Regina thrusts her chest into her hands more.</p><p>Regina leans down pressing a searing desperate kiss to Emma's lips, before Emma is trailing rough kisses down her neck on a path to the mounds her fingers just left. Emma lavishes Regina's dark circle pulling it between her lips and sucking before letting go. She swirls her tongue around the tip gingerly, teasingly, before switching to the other with equal fevour.</p><p>Emma lets her hands that were upon Regina's hips trail along down the outside of her thighs before coming back up and grabbing a two handfuls of ass. Regina squeals as she flinches harder into Emma.</p><p>Emma sucks in a rough breath at the action. Her fingers tailing lower from Regina's ass to the back of her thighs. Emma teases, drawing little circles and writing words she is in no position to say to Regina.</p><p>Regina bites her lip hard, impatient, as she thrusts harder against Emma's completely drenched thigh. Emma gropes her ass pulling Regina's tiny frame into her more as her other hand trails from the outside of Regina's thigh around to the inside. Emma slides her fingers lower and higher up the back of Regina's inner thigh, as Regina grinds faster into her thigh.</p><p>Regina's kisses become more frantic landing all over Emma's face before she pulls Emma's tongue into her mouth sucking on it sensually causing Emma to thrust up into her hard.</p><p>"Fuck," tumbles from Regina's mouth and Emma nearly comes just from the sound of that word leaving such a dignified mouth. She rocks her hips harder into Regina's, needing more traction, more pressure between her own thighs.</p><p>Regina reaches down trailing her finger from Emma's chest to her hip to the inside of her thigh up against Regina's own thigh. She stops just below of where Emma needs it most.</p><p>Regina shifts herself so her hand can slide over, cupping Emma's sex through soaked panties. Emma thrusts her pelvis into Regina's waiting hand. Regina begins stoking her fingers up and down leisurely with a smirk.</p><p>Emma bucks her thigh higher into Regina's center and Emma's uses this period of mild disorientation to grab Regina's hand in hers and shove it into her underwear.</p><p>Regina begins rubbing and flicking in earnest as she grinds herself harder into Emma's thigh. Regina's fingers trailing and parting the folds before applying pressure to the greedy nub, rubbing it between two fingers as she swirls it around gracefully.</p><p>Emma feels it building as Regina writhes mythlessly into her thigh for her own pleasure, her fingers never relenting their assault. Speed and ferocity only increasing, as Emma's demand skyrockets, her hips working just as hard as Regina's fingers.</p><p>Emma's toes clench in the socks she never had time to take off. She begins to feel pulses take over her body, sending jolts of random energy to her far reaches. Regina's grinding becoming less rhythmic and more desperate in fast haphazard thrusts. Her fingers punctuating and pulsating though Emma's heat.</p><p>Emma begins first, Regina's fingers never ceasing to let her ride this fully. Regina comes shortly following, the word, "Emma," rolling off her kiss swollen lips before she collapses against the blonde in a sweaty heap.</p><p>"That was-" Emma begins breathlessly. Regina makes an agreeable sound.</p><p>"Very homophobic indeed," Regina chuckles.</p><p>"You've done this before," Emma states. It's not a question. There was no question about Regina's skilled fingers.</p><p>Regina rolls herself off Emma and Emma whines at the loss of contact. Regina removes herself from the bed, turning on the small light.</p><p>Emma then can see the soft postcoital glow in her face and watches her boobs bounce with every step. Everything about this woman was breathtaking.</p><p>Regina rummages in her suitcase before entering the bathroom. Emma hears lots of watery sounds. Soon Regina returns in new panties with a glass of water as she sits back down on the bed.</p><p>"Drink up, dear. I'm pretty sure you expended all the liquid in your body onto my fingers," she comments offhandedly as she hands Emma the full glass. "Now don't spill it, you don't want your whole body to be as wet as your thighs. Lest we'll have to take this shirt off you too." She flashes Emma a bright smile.</p><p>And god this sexy mommy thing was shooting more wetness to her core. "You're a good mommy," she answers before she can stop herself. Fuck being an orphan and wanting a mom this badly that this turns her on. Regina's just trying to be nice. Emma's never had someone focus on her aftercare before.</p><p>Regina flinches for a moment before a predatory smile takes over her face. Regina bends down pressing her lips into Emma's as she sucks Emma's tongue out of her mouth, sucking on it deeply. Regina eases up, pulling her mouth away but twisting her own tongue around Emma's between their lips. Arousal pools even hotter between Emma's legs and she wants to pull Regina down and take her again.</p><p>Regina pulls back. "Now dear, go to the bathroom and take off your wet clothes." Emma goes and pees leaving her shorts and underwear on the floor, before returning to Regina in just her tank top.</p><p>She strolls back toward the bed and she can fell Regina's searing stare. Emma settles into the bed taking another sip of water as Regina continues to look on breathlessly.<br/>
<br/>
Emma turns to make eye contact and Regina bows her head shyly, so Emma turns back staring straight ahead as she lays down.</p><p>Regina turns off the light and they lay there a moment in silence. "I'm a lesbian. Henry's adopted. I haven't had sex in 6 years. I killed my husband because I was tired of his constant advances. I lost my chosen virginity to my professor. And I'm an Aquarius, and we should definitely fuck again."</p><p>"Woah, Gina, um that's a lot to unpack in the span of 30 seconds," Emma replies automatically. "Henry's adopted?! Wait you want to sleep with me again! What, like now?" Emma questions quietly.</p><p>Regina reaches down under the covers and wiggles herself about. Emma feels the bed shake.</p><p>"Yes, now," Regina says darkly as she slides atop Emma yet again. Emma sucks in a steadying breath as she realises just what Regina had been doing as her soft moist center rubs up against her own.</p><p>"Fuck," Emma gasps as Regina begins grinding into her.</p><p>"You feel so good beneath me," Regina moans. Sliding their slick centers together, arching closer.</p><p>"You're wearing too many clothes," Regina states as her hands slide under Emma's tank top grasping her peaks between two fingers, before picking up Emma's neck enough to help her out of their last barrier to flesh upon flesh.</p><p>Regina moans into the kiss as Emma's naked breasts rub up against her hardened peaks deliciously.</p><p>Emma reaches down needing to touch Regina. Her fingers glistening through folds as Regina leans in to her touch. "Mmm you're such a good girl," she sighs. "Touch mommy where she wants it," the dark lilt in her voice causing Emma to become impossibly wetter, as she dips a finger within.</p><p>"More, god, yes," Regina moans thrusting her hips down into Emma fingers.</p><p>"This would be a lot easier if you were on the bottom," Emma comments frustrated.</p><p>"No!" Regina cries out much too forcefully, and Emma decides to take note of that reaction to deal with at another time when her fingers aren't knuckle deep within the other woman.</p><p>Regina basically fucks herself on Emma's fingers, her hips jerking up and down, as Emma twists them about, pulling Regina wider.</p><p>Regina reaches up grabbing onto Emma's nipples roughly. Twisting them with the same ferociously as Emma's fingers within her. Regina cranes her neck downward to take it in her mouth sucking and nipping, causing Emma's hips to buck into the hand between them, as Regina continues to lavish the other with her palm, groping and squeezing. She traces the areola with her tongue, before teasing the tip with just the tip of her tongue and god Emma can just imagine what tongue could do elsewhere.</p><p>Emma presses down the palm of her thumb to Regina's nub roughly and Regina sucks in a quick breath. "Such a good little princess," she whispers into Emma's ear before she traces her tongue along the shell, stopping to suck Emma's ear lob into her mouth greedily and Emma can almost feel it as if Regina had sucked another little nub into her mouth.</p><p>Emma thrusts her hips upward meeting them into the back of her own hand.</p><p>Emma's fingers speed and dip though her folds, reaching as her thumb never relents the pressure. Regina grinds herself further into to the touch as Emma's own need only builds, growing painful with longing.</p><p>Emma rubs fierce fast circles though Regina's wetness. And she can feel Regina tense at the pace beginning to send shocks through her body.<br/>
Regina grinds herself deeper into Emma's hand as Emma's other hand grabs her ass pulling Regina impossibly closer. Regina's nails scrape across Emma's chest, pulling painfully at taught nipples.</p><p>Emma's deft fingers swirl within her, brushing the walls with tickling speed. Emma begins to feel the clench around her fingers as Regina heaves above her. Regina bites a nipple rough to keep from crying out as she comes hard in Emma's hand.</p><p>Emma leaves her hand inside waiting for the aftershocks to subside. She gently pushes Regina down to free her upper body. Before pulling the glistening hand up to her mouth and licking a finger clean, slowly and sensually. She throws her head back as she swirls the second finger around her lips.</p><p>Regina watches with wide eyes of rapt attention. "You like that don't you? You wish mommy would come all over that pretty little mouth of yours."</p><p>Regina leans forward taking Emma's third sticky finger within her lips. Licking graciously along the sides, twisting her tongue around the tip, before pulling it into her mouth and sucking hard.</p><p>Regina slides down her body. Licking her way down from Emma's breasts, to her stomach, to her hip nipping a little there, then down to just above Emma's wanton center.</p><p>Regina takes in the heady scent before licking around where Emma wants her tongue. Up her thighs, along her lower belly. Emma's hips thrusting to her face with each teasing motion.</p><p>"Patience," Regina chides, pressing Emma's hips down with her hands. Before taking a first tentative stoke across hot folds.</p><p>Regina returns to pressing kisses to sticky thighs. Before darting her tongue up for a languid swipe, gliding effortless though Emma's heat.</p><p>Emma tries to capture to motion, pushing up higher with her hips. Regina presses her hips down more forcefully. "Now be a good girl for Mommy and she will make you cum so hard you'll forget your own name."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you skipped the last chapter any plot motion can be summed up by Regina's pillow talk confession: "I'm a lesbian. Henry's adopted. I haven't had sex in 6 years. I killed my husband because I was tired of his constant advances. I lost my chosen virginity to my professor. And I'm an Aquarius, and we should definitely fuck again."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina, Emma, and Henry sit down at a table in the hotel's continental breakfast nook. Regina munches delicately on fruit as she stares off into the distance, every so often her eyes flicking towards Emma.</p><p>At the sound of a toaster, Emma bolts up, yelling, "Bagel!"</p><p>In Emma's wake, Henry eyes Regina very seriously. "Mom, you slept with Emma, didn't you?"</p><p>"What?" Regina reels. "Why would you think that?" she asks nervously.</p><p>"Well for one, you kept sneaking glances at her, and her hand was on your thigh," Henry explains his deductions like a proud child detective. He hesitates unsure if he should say more, "And your face looks different."</p><p>"My face looks different?" Regina repeats back incredulously.</p><p>"Yeah, like brighter or happier or something. I can't really put my finger on it," he ponders thoughtfully.</p><p>"Mhm," Regina sighs.</p><p>"And I wasn't going to say this, but I think I need to, lest it happen again. Uhh- Mom you're not exactly quiet and these hotel walls are thin and my rooms right on the other side, just um so you know," Henry informs her.</p><p>Regina face blushes scarlet and she sets about straightening her silverware to not look at her son. "What did I tell you about discussing sex at the table? What did I tell you about discussing sex with your mother at the table?" she chastises needing the upper hand, because Henry made her feel like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, which is mostly true.</p><p>"Not to do it," Henry sighs. "But it's not like I liked thinking about my mom and my coach-" he pauses making a scissoring hand gesture.</p><p>Emma is about to return to the table when she sees Henry's gesture from across the room and decides to fill up her plate with more food and let them talk this out.</p><p>"Oh god, Henry stop. Nobody does that," Regina shutters. "If you must know it's more like this-" Regina enter laces four of her fingers together.</p><p>“Dios mío, Mom, I don't need to know all of the lesbian karma sutra! It's bad enough that my mind pictures you two clutching-" He shivers shaking the thought away.</p><p>Regina pauses. "Wait, how do you know what the karma sutra is?" She narrows her eyes at Henry accusingly.</p><p>"Uh- internet," Henry replies.</p><p>"Okay, and what else do you do on the the internet? Please tell me you aren't talking to strange old men."</p><p>"I'm not," Henry contends honestly.</p><p>"Watching gay porn?" Regina tries again.</p><p>"Mom, No! I just learned I like boys,” Henry outcries as he shrinks into himself, embarrassed.</p><p>"Okay," Regina agrees skeptically.</p><p>"I'm not interested in sex yet," Henry explains earnestly.</p><p>"Keep it that way, until you're married," Regina tells him while pointing her spoon from her yogurt threateningly in his direction.</p><p>"But you're not married to Emma," Henry retorts.</p><p>"No, I'm not," Regina bristles in agreement. "But I can't be, so that's different."</p><p>"How so?" Henry asks precociously. "I'm gay too, remember? Not like I can get married either."</p><p>"I'm sure by the time you're older laws will have changed. And if not just keep it that way," she dares deviously with a wicked grin forming. "Besides I'm an adult and I've already been married. It's not the same thing, Henry..." she pauses pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're first time should be really special and you should save it for someone you love."</p><p>"Was you're first time special?" he asks timidly.</p><p>"No," she responds with a tone that begs no further questions. She begins cutting her food up with heavy handed movements.</p><p>Henry nods to himself before going back to eating his breakfast.</p><p>"Mom, were you always a lesbian?" he wonders.</p><p>"Yes," she replies, as she begins to shed her waffle into tiny shards on her plate.</p><p>"Then why did you get married?" Henry asks his childlike brain trying to make sense of all this.</p><p>"Henry," Regina replies agitated. She takes a breath to calm herself before continuing. "Henry," she repeats gentler this time. "That's a long, in depth, emotionally draining conversation that I really don't wish to have here and now with you."</p><p>"Okay, Mom, sorry," Henry says his eyes falling down to his lap. He looks like he's about to cry</p><p>Regina sighs. "It's fine, mi niño. It's- been a long time... Now where has Emma got off to?" She suddenly notices the blonde's absence. Craning her neck to search, her eyes finally linger upon on Emma's form as she spots her over by the expresso machine.</p><p>Emma feels eyes on her and looks up into Regina's steely gaze. Emma waves grandly as she begins to head back over to them, balancing two cups and her full plate.</p><p>"My, my, your appetite is never ending, Miss Swan," Regina comments noting the sky stacked plate Emma sets down.</p><p>Emma's too busy feeling her stomach flip at the implications, and Regina's too busy giving her bedroom eyes, for either of them to notice Henry making gaging motions behind them.</p><p>"So why the expresso?" Henry asks Emma, nodding to the cup.</p><p>Emma stiffens. "Uh-"</p><p>"Did you work out late last night, until say nearly 5 in the morning, fucking my mom?"</p><p>"Henry," Regina scolds. "Language."</p><p>"No sex talk at the table."</p><p>"If you're mad at me don't take this out on her."</p><p>"Oh, I'm not mad. I just wanted to see how crimson your faces would get," he explains.</p><p>"You little shit!" Emma exclaims lunging you from the table to give him a noogie.</p><p>Regina hides her face in her hands. "Oh my god. I don't know either of you."</p><p>Finally the table settles as Emma reclaims her seat next to Regina.</p><p>"How come she can swear at the table?" Henry asks, upset at the double standard.</p><p>"Because I'm fucking her," Regina quips. Emma's face goes ghost white. She wishes she could melt into her chair.</p><p>"Ew, Mom. One, language. Two, don't talk about sex at the table. Three, don't talk about your sex life to your son. EVER!" Henry bellows flipping the rules back at her.</p><p>"I suppose. But I didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to see how crimson your face would get, mi niño," Regina taunts, throwing his excuse back at him, as she raises an eyebrow daringly.</p><p>"That's low, mother." Henry shakes his head.</p><p>"Now you know how I feel," Regina retorts incredulously. "So let's just table this discussion for eternity once and for all, okay? All agreed?"</p><p>Emma raises a weak hand and Henry cries "I".</p><p>"So that's settled," Regina agrees far too chipperly, wrapping her hands together and setting her chin within them. "Now Henry, do you feel confident about your performance yesterday, after you've had a night to sleep on it?"</p><p>"Well I didn't get much sleep-" he begins before he's interrupted by his mother's scolding glare. "Well, I think I did well," he finishes.</p><p>"That's good, dear. I'm glad. I think you did super well, super well, swell," Regina remarks thoughtfully.</p><p>"That's not exactly what that means Mom, but thanks." He smiles, stealing a pastry of Emma's fully stocked plate. Regina eyes him carefully, but doesn't say anything.</p><p>Regina slides out from the table. "I'm going to freshen up before the awards ceremony. I want to look good in the pictures we take afterward with your medal." She winks before heading towards the stairs.</p><p>"So kid..." Emma begins.</p><p>"You hurt me, fine. I forgave you. But if your hurt my mom, I won't take that sitting down," Henry speaks low with an edge of dangerous and she can really see the resemblance between him and his mother. "Just so we're at an understanding."</p><p>"Hear ya loud and clear kid," Emma agrees with a two finger salute, before remembering where those fingers have been and retracting her hand quickly.</p><p>Regina must be such a good mom for him to be threatening her like this. Her mind wanders. "Any way, kid, I'm gonna go check on your mom, see if she needs any help."</p><p>"Help her into an orgasm, you'll help her," Henry mumbles.</p><p>Emma stands to leave not entirely catching what Henry had said under his breath. "What was that, kid?"</p><p>"Nothing, nothing," Henry replies faux innocently. "Have fun with my <em>mommy</em>!"</p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Emma's face goes beet red. She runs out of there. Literally sprints. That could be a coincidence, she weakly justifies to herself, running her hands anxiously though her locks in the elevator. Luckily she's alone. She slumps down the wall. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Regina is going to kill her. The bell rings as it opens to their floor and she drags herself out, full panic ensuring as she makes the trek to their room.</p><p>She feels suddenly very sweaty and in need of anther shower. Maybe she didn't get too clean in her shared shower this morning. She opens the door and walks slowly in. Regina stands in front of the mirror, fluffing her curls in an undone purple dress.</p><p>"Oh Emma," Regina notices her presence as she puts on deep red lipstick. "What'd he say to you?"</p><p>"You left me alone with him knowing I'd get a lecture," Emma replies exasperated.</p><p>"Oh yes, I know my son," Regina quips darkly.</p><p>"Bitch," Emma cries as she slaps her ass playfully.</p><p>"Come off it. What did he say?" Regina nearly begs to hear.</p><p>"Basically if I fuck you up, he'll fuck me up. Only he didn't use the word fuck," Emma recounts.</p><p>Regina nods before putting on her earrings.</p><p>"Anyway um I'm sorry it all had to come out like this. I'm sure you would have liked to keep this between us until we know what we're doing," Emma hedges a guess.</p><p>"Zip, me up now won't you?" Regina commands, ignoring Emma's previous words.</p><p>Emma stands close behind her. Breath warming Regina's neck as she slide the zipper up Regina's back, letting fingers trail along her spine.</p><p>They linger where the low cut back of the dress ends and Emma runs her fingers along Regina's shoulder blades, across her back muscles, up to her shoulders. Regina shivers into her touch, tilting her head back with a contented sigh. "Mmm that feels good..." her own words brining back her train of thought. "Anyway, It's not your fault," Regina waves off, Emma's concern with another sigh as Emma trails her fingers along the exposed back drawing shapes and words. "He would have found out anyway and I quote 'Mom you're not exactly quiet.' Oh god." Regina sits down in the stool and burrows her face into her hands in embarrassment.</p><p>"He said that?" Emma questions with very little doubt, but yet at a need for something to say.</p><p>"Yes, isn't that awful? I've scared him for life. Now he's going to grow up and join the circus!" Regina panics.</p><p>"You haven't scared him for life," Emma denies, laying a comforting hand back on Regina's shoulder. Emma takes shaky breath, knowing exactly what else Henry heard last night. "And he's not going to join the circus. Maybe a traveling ice show, where he has to wear one of those character costumes with the big head, but definitely not the circus."</p><p>Regina almost laughs though she's clearly crying. She reaches up and covers Emma's hand with her own.</p><p>"That's not all Henry said to me. And you're not the only one he heard," Emma admits.</p><p>"Oh?" Regina questions intrigued, turning her neck to face Emma.</p><p>"Yeah umm and I'm really, really, really- did I stress really sorry about this-"</p><p>"What did you do, Miss Swan?" Regina interrogates darkly.</p><p>"Your kid knows I have a mommy kink, bye." And she runs off locking herself in the bathroom for another much needed shower.</p><p>When Emma opens the door she finds Regina standing crossed armed in front of the door. Anger.</p><p>"You can't blame me. I'm an orphan," Emma calls covering her head with her hands, protecting herself from whatever was to be the object of Regina's anger.</p><p>"You're an orphan?" Regina repeats softly mesmerized, all the anger gone from her visage. She reaches up to cup Emma's cheek and softly brushes her thumb pad along its curve.</p><p>"Yeah, never got adopted by a good mom like you- like Henry did," she explains.</p><p>Regina pulls Emma's still damp frame into herself, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde. Regina presses a kiss to the crown of her hair. Emma feels her weight sagging into the tiny brunette as sobs over take her body. Regina begins to rub comforting circles on her back as she murmurs soft assurances in her ears.</p><p>The pair break apart eventually. Emma wiping her eyes gracelessly on with her palms. Emma looks like she's about to say something when they are interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>"Is everyone decent?" Henry calls and Regina opens the door to him. "You two ready to go?" he asks chipperly.</p><p>"Yes, um- Emma just needs a minute that's all," Regina placates. Awkwardly standing in the doorway between Emma and Henry, her arms folded across her middle.</p><p>Henry steps past his mother, his eyes falling Emma with her puffy sticky cheeks. "Emma?" he questions hesitantly as he approaches her.</p><p>"Yeah, kid, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just know you landed with the best mom in the world and you are so lucky. So so lucky," she speaks though tears as she wraps Henry in her arms. She pulls back to look Henry square in the face. "Some people weren't so lucky. I grew up, spent my whole life in the foster system, and just just- Just know how good you got it Henry."</p><p>"You- like me- ?" Henry's brain tries to process.</p><p>"Yeah kid, we're the same." Emma agrees, ruffling his hair, a loopy smile appearing on her face.</p><p>Regina continued to stand against the wall, tears welling up on her face upon watching the tender interaction. "Come on you two, we should probably get going," she reminds, her voice hoarse from the lump in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>~0~</p><p>Henry had won second place. Regina and Emma rising to their feet to cheer, clapping loudly when it was announced. Regina turns placing a congratulatory kiss to Emma's cheek and she flushes feelingly suddenly so shy.</p><p>They head down to greet Henry, taking pictures together. He is all bubbles and smiles about going to states. He waves his medal around as if he can't believe it. Regina cautions him not to be cocky but accept his win with grace and humility.</p><p>The ride home goes much smoother, Henry babbling much of the way, until he collapses from exhaustion, sleep overtaking him in the back seat.</p><p>Regina chuckles to herself. "Well he didn't sleep very well..."</p><p>"Yeah," Emma agrees ducking her head further into the window.</p><p>"Yeah," Regina intones wistfully as she reaches her hand down to take Emma's.</p><p>...</p><p>They arrive back to Regina's mansion. Emma lugs Henry up to bed as Regina unloads the car. Emma lingers at the threshold. Standing on the porch, her duffle behind her. She nervously swings her hands into her back pockets as she rocks on heels.</p><p>"Miss Swan," Regina begins. Her rich tone causing a shiver to room though Emma's bones. "Would you maybe like to come in for a drink?" she asks nervously. "I could do your laundry from the trip while you wait," she adds.</p><p>Emma beams. Regina being a mom is so sexy. "Yeah I guess that sounds good," Emma tries to play it off causally.</p><p>Regina's hand brushes across Emma's lower back guiding her into the study. Emma sits, her leg bouncing anxiously as Regina pours her a drink, before excusing herself to put Emma's laundry in.</p><p>When she returns, Regina slides back down across from Emma, warping her legs up under her body. She sips her drink staring off into the fireplace. The flames dancing casting shadows onto the wall.</p><p>Regina bites her lip before speaking, "Are you really okay with all this? With me...?" her words trailing off quietly with apprehension. She straightens her back, bristling, her voice much stronger, "Because if not I need to know now, before I get too invested and this takes a bigger toll on my family."</p><p>"Gina-" Emma begins.</p><p>"Don't call me Gina," Regina interrupts in scolding.</p><p>"Regina," Emma tries again, enunciating the two syllables fully. "Did I do something or like say something to spur this on?" Emma presses, worry evident in her voice. "Cos if I did, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"Miss Swan," the words ring throughout the room. "I just need to know." Her tone is even, frustrated, maybe more so at herself than anything.</p><p>"I like you, REgina," Emma.</p><p>"But I killed my husband," Regina rebuts. "I do think that makes me evil, don't you?"</p><p>"You got yourself out of a bad situation anyway you could," Emma explains, running a hand through her hair. "Maybe not everyone would see it that way, but I do. I've been in prison, you know that? I know how it is. I've seen shit and there is generally more than one side to a story."</p><p>"Yes, grand theft. I had you profiled," Regina states blandly.</p><p>Emma sputters, "You. Knew. And. Let. Me. Around. Henry?"</p><p>"Yes, maybe I too am aware there are two sides to stories." Regina smirks. She pauses a moment before adding, "It's not like<em> you</em> killed somebody. I may have reconsidered if that were the case."</p><p>Emma can't tell if she's teasing or not. And just decides to take a big swig of her drink in lieu of responding.</p><p>Regina watches her carefully. Her eyes drawn to the movement of Emma's throat gulping down the liquid. Feeling caught, Regina forcefully tears her greedy gaze away. Her eyes resting down to the hands in her lap.</p><p>Regina continues unprompted or maybe to rid the awkward tension from the room. "I didn't trust you for a long time, as you well know, but you put that on yourself... Henry's safety is my utmost concern."</p><p>Emma sighs. She's not wrong. "So what I'm hearing is you trust me now?" Emma teases, with a side of earnest hope.</p><p>"I haven't decided," Regina says simply.</p><p>Emma feels a little hurt by that but wants to try and not dwell on it. Regina has her own shit to deal with. She clearly hasn't lived the cookie cutter experience one would expect from a woman who lives in a house as nice as this.</p><p>Either way it makes her feel a bit awkward. "It's getting late. I should probably get going," she suggests. "It's been a couple of days."</p><p>She pulls herself to standing and Regina remains seated. Emma figured Regina would have the decorum to walk her out, but maybe she's just too tired in earnest. Before Emma can dwell to much on that fact Regina is behind her. She grabs Emma's hand. "Stay," it's not a beg persay, but it's probably the closed to that Regina Mills would ever say.</p><p>Emma turns to face her. "I should go," Emma says softly, leaning in to brush a kiss to her cheek in parting. Regina turns her head to meet those lips in a kiss. And what was supposed to be one tiny cheek kiss turns into more, as Emma begins to kiss her back in earnest and Regina has her pressed up against the door, hers arms digging around trying to find some skin beneath Emma's layers of clothing. Emma tangles her hands in Regina's hair pulling them impossibly closer as Regina wraps a leg around Emma's pulling their centres closer.</p><p>Suddenly the sound that signals the end of the wash cycle rings throughout the house, briefly rousing them from their passions. Emma breaks away from the kiss. "Not that this isn't wonderful and all, but I'm getting a leg cramp and I'm tired of this doorknob digging into my hip."</p><p>Regina steps slightly back with a giggled, "Sorry." She pauses biting her lip in a smile as her gaze flits across Emma's dishevelled appearance. "I should get that. Put them in the dryer. Be here when I get back."</p><p>What was maybe supposed to come off as a command sounded much softer and more vulnerable as if it was a question for assurance. Emma nods.</p><p>She awkwardly waits by the door a few moments then decides she's had enough of that and returns to the study. Eventually Regina walks through the door.</p><p>"Took you long enough," Emma teases. "I nearly went looking for your bedroom, so could find me waiting, striped on your bed."</p><p>"That would have been a sight indeed," Regina tuts.</p><p>Emma shrugs. "Problem is, I didn't really know where that is and the last thing we need is Henry getting an eyeful to go with his earful."</p><p>"I see," Regina states evenly. "Would you like to learn some new information, Miss Swan, and remedy that situation?" Her voice drips into the lower register that fills Emma so quickly with need.</p><p>Emma nods and Regina extends her hand. Regina doesn't let go as she drags Emma up the stairs. Nearly slamming the door when they enter, she then turns the lock. The next moment she is throwing Emma down onto the mattress.</p><p>Regina freezes looming over the bed and the blonde. She sinks down, perching herself on the corner of the bed. "This is - we should stop," Regina speaks unable to look at Emma. Her eyes focused somewhere on the opposite wall. "I think you should go. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hey wait wait Gina, baby, did I do something wrong?" Emma asks sliding up beside her.</p><p>"Don't call me any of those things!" Regina nearly screams as she rises from the bed. Her chest is heaving, her body slightly shaking. "No, you didn't do anything wrong!" agitation evident in her voice. "But I want you to leave."</p><p>Emma stands up with a pissed grumble so lost in the turn of events, but then she takes in Regina's shivering frame and the hallow expression on her face.</p><p>"You okay?" Emma questions, concern taking over her features.</p><p>"I'm fine, Miss Swan," Regina tries to bravado but it comes up short. The brunette looking even tinier as she wraps her hands around herself. "I'm fine really," she tries again. "I just- I need you to leave!" her voice finally mustering that quality that would strike fear into entire nations.</p><p>Emma wants to reach and touch her, comfort her, make this all better, but she's not sure if that would be welcomed so she keeps her hands to her sides as she walks out the door, down the steps, and through the door she was only moments ago pressed up against.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>